Is This A Dream?
by Jinxypoo
Summary: Sasuke is a normal high school boy. After he has an odd dream about a blond boy. The next day he sees the same boy on the cover a manga. What happens when this boy appears to him, telling him to wake up? Is his realty all a dream? Yaoi BoyXBoy


Wind by Akeboshi

Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.

Motivate your anger to make them all realize.

Climbing the mountain, never coming down.

Break into the contents, never falling down.

It was strange, floating in a mass of black, like floating in water, only that I could breath, my hands held out, trying to reach something that was too far away to touch, to hold. It was a strange dream to say the most. A man with pale skin, long black hair that was much like a womans, and gold serpentine eye's, his right hand glowing and then he hit me in the stomach. I could Evan feel the pain and then I got a glimpse of myself in the mirror before the darkness enveloped me. My hair was black as night, as always, my skin like snow, nothing different there, but there was two differences to me in this dream. One, the back of my hair was flared up in a strange was, like a ducks ass or parakeets crescent. Two was my eye's, they were red with spinning dots, strange and yet somewhat familiar.

My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,

Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.

A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care.

Waiting is wasting for people like me.

Slowly, and what felt like an eternity I fell, my body giving out as I herd a voice calling to me, yelling my name, reaching out to me as I fell in my infinite darkness, into the pit that I could not pull myself out of, that I could not escaped, not matter how much I wanted to. A name was on the tip of my tongue and I yelled it with all my being, all my voice, wanting them to catch me.

"NARUTO!"

I sat up, panting and shaking as my alarm clock buzzer went off. I wipe sweat off my brow and walk to my bedroom mirror, looking at myself. My hair was as black as night, smooth, slightly ruffled by sleep, my skin like snow and my eye's pools of black. I was back to normal, I was me. I look around my neat room, the bed covers on the floor, pillows across the room. The walls were painted black with white and red fans on each wall, my family's crescent and I am quite fond of them. walking over to the drawers, I pull out my uniform and get dressed for school.

Don't try to live so wise.

Don't cry 'cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

Don't try to live so wise.

Don't cry 'cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

I walk down the steps, buttoning up my shirt, into the large kitchen, mother cooking breakfast, father reading a paper and big brother Itachi writing something in a note book. Nothing seemed out of place as I sat down, pushing that odd dream from my mind.

"Oh Sasuke. How did you sleep?" Itachi asked, looking up from his note book, his expression blank.  
He wore his long dark hair in a pony tail from his face and he never really showed much emotion.

"Well." I lied, not wanting to think about it as Mom placed a plate in front of me, ruffling my hair lightly, smiling down at me and I returned it, digging into my food. My father and Itachi talked abit, both seeming to be on edge for some reason, but I shrugged it off as Itachi offered to drive me to school and I, not wanting to ride the same bus as a curtain pink haired girl, accepted it.

You say, "Dreams are dreams.

"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."

You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."

I got into my brother's car, pulling the seat belt over me and clicking it in the buckle as he reved the engine and pulled out the parking spot. I looked out the window, that name still bouncing in my head, like an annoying itch that would't go away. Naruto seemed to echo through out my head, melding in with my heart beat as I tried to picture the face to match the name, but nothing come's to mind.

"We're here." Itachi informed me and I look up at my high school. It was plain by all standard's, it had one main building and two smaller, side buildings for auto shop and child care. I stepped out the car, pulling my bag onto my back and waving bye to my brother as I ran to homeroom with Kakashi-sensei.

Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.

Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.

Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing.

A per-normal, Kakashi-sensei was late. No big shock there, but there was something new. A student I never met before sat down beside me, his red hair untamed and his brandy eye's almost red. He was reading manga and I looked at the cover of the one laying on the table. On the cover said Naruto and had a boy with crazy blond hair and blue eyes. I blinked in shock and then tapped the boy's shoulder.

"Could I read that?" I asked, and he nodded.

Opening it, I saw written on the front cover was 'Yoko Uzumaki'. I flipped through the book, and stopped at a page, my eye's widening. The main charter, Naruto, was kissing a boy, though I have red manga with that in it, the shocking thing was, the other male looked just like me, only they had the flair in the back of their hair. I dropped the book on the floor and ran out the class room, heading to the roof, my mind blank.

You still are blind, if you see a winding road,

'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see.

When I got to the roof, I stopped, falling to my knee's, panting hard.

"Sasuke..."

I looked up, seeing him, that wild haired blond that was haunting me so.

"Who are you?" I yelled, reaching out for him and grabbed his orange coat that was a little different from the manga. He looked a little too. He was taller, older looking, and he wore a different head band.

"I am Naruto, your friend Sasuke!" He said, taking my hand and placing one hand on my shoulder, "Why don't you remember me?"

"Whats going on?" I pleaded, squeezing his hand tight, "Please, I want to know."

"Wake up Sasuke! Please! I've searched for you too long!" He said, tears in his eyes. I was so confused at his words, wondering what he was getting at until darkness surrounded me again and I fell, slipping from his hands.

"SASUKE!!"

"NARUTO!!!"

Don't try to live so wise.

Don't cry 'cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

My eye's snapped open, shoulder being shook by Kakashi sensei, his hair covering his right eye and a mask pulled over his face.

"Sasuke-kun, are you ok?" He asked, looking worried and I nodded, sitting up to find myself on the nurses office bed.

"Do you think you can return to class?" He asked.

"Yeah. I am fine now." I nodded, sliding off the bed as he felt my forehead.

"You don't seem to have a fever..." Kakashi muttered and smiled through his mask, "Ok, get back to class."

I walked to homeroom, my mind reeling still and upon entering I saw the First three books of the manga 'Naruto on my desk and a note saying I could borrow them.

Picking them up I sighed. It was odd how that, looking in them, their contends seemed almost familiar.

Really odd.

Don't try to live so wise.

Don't cry 'cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSN

Bad Habbit by Dersden Dolls.

Biting keeps your words at bay  
Tending to the sores that stay  
Happiness is just a gash away  
When i open a familiar scar  
Pain goes shooting like a star  
Comfort hasn't failed to follow so far...

I sit at my desk in my room, rolling the end of my pencil between my teeth, unable to concentrate on my home work, tapping my lap lightly. Leaning back in my chair I think about what happened earlier that day and pulled out the manga that I got in class and flipped the first open and started to read until I got to the last one, feeling as if I lived was was being told in each page, as if each picture came from my own brain. Each page opened a new emotion for me. Awkwardness at the kiss shared with Naruto, but butterfly's in the stomach that tickled my heart, annoyance at Sakura's flirting, frustration at Kakashi and his damn bells, fear racing through me as I watched Zabuza and Kakashi fight, awe smacking me in the face as that masked boy Haku took down Zabuza with throwing needles, and pure worry as he blocked the barrage of needles that were aimed at Naruto.

"Sasuke."

Turning, I saw Naruto sitting on his bed, his blue eye's pleading.

And you might say it's self-indulgent  
You might say its self-destructive  
But, you see, it's more productive  
Than if i were to be healthy

I walked over to him, pulling him into my arms, 'Why won't you leave my mind? Are you some dream?" I asked, holding onto him tight, scared that he might vanish again.

"Sasuke? Are you OK?" He asked, touching my back, letting me know he was real.

"What is going on? Why...Why did I save you? And why did I say I hated you? I can't fathom hating you..." I muttered, close to tears as Naruto held onto my shoulders, him shaking too.

"Sasuke, I never hated you!" He said, holding me close as he shook with sobs.

"What is going on? Why did you vanish? Are you a dream?" I asked again, so confused, oh so confused.

"Sasuke, I am no dream. Please wake up..Please." He begged, tears falling from those perfect blue eye's, the sight tearing me in two.

"What are you saying?" I was suddenly pulled in to that shadow, the empty darkness that pulled me so far away from him.

"SASUKE PLEASE! WAKE UP!"

"NARUTO!!!"

& pens and penknives take the blame  
Crane my neck & scratch my name  
But the ugly marks  
Are worth the momentary gain...  
When i jab a sharpened object in  
Choirs of angels seem to sing  
Hymns of hate in memorandum

I claw at the air, reaching out for him, trying to to grab his hand as I fall and fall into this deep pit of nothingness, just wanting to be with him, to be with Naruto. I don't care if it was a dream or not, something drew me to him, apart of me ached for him. So I fell, yelling his name, trying to touch him before I woke up on the floor, tears rolling down my cheeks and Itachi looking down at me, face emotionless.

"Sasuke? Are you ok? You were screaming." Itachi said, holding a hand out for me to take and get up.

"Is this a dream?" I asked and he felt my forehead.  
"No fever..." He muttered, "Maybe you should go to sleep." He told me and I nodded, getting up with his help.

And you might say it's self-indulgent  
And you might say it's self-destructive  
But, you see, it's more productive  
Than if i were to be happy

So I laid back in bed, sighing as I looked up at the ceiling and slowly my eye's closed, drifting in that empty darkness until something started to materialized. I was on the school roof again, standing over the edge, and the night air cool agents my skin. Taking a deep breath, I extend one foot, ready to step off the edge.

"Now, now, where has your will to get stronger gone?"

Yoko stood beside me, smirking evilly, his brandy eye's now a bright red.

"What is going on? Are you a dream too?" I asked, pulling my foot back.  
"I am Kyuubi silly Uchiha." He chuckled, sending shivers down my spine.

"Do you know Naruto?"  
"Ahahaha! I live in the brat!" He laughed, confusing me more until I remember the manga.

"Your the fox demon!" I gasped, eye's wide.

"Yes silly boy, so wake up from your silly dream! The brat is worried about you." And with that, he pushed me over the edge.

And sappy songs about sex and cheating  
Bland accounts of two lovers meeting  
Make me want to give mankind a beating

And you might say it's self-destructive  
But, you see, i'd kick the bucket  
Sixty times before i'd kick the habit

I sat up, gasping, finding myself in my brother's room. His walls were white with black splatters on them, like blood that had been splashed from a wound. His covers were black with white dots and he sat at his desk, looking back at me.

"Itachi-nii-san, is this a dream? Please be real! I'm so confused. So scared..." I muttered, shaking as he smirked.

"Foolish little brother, wake up!" He hissed and I gasped, eye's widening as shadows wrapped around me and I was back into my room, hugging my knee's.

"Is this a dream?"

And as the skin rips off i cherish the revolting thought  
That even if i quit  
There's not a chance in hell i'd stop  
And anyone can see the signs  
Mittens in the summertime  
Thank you for your pity, you are too kind

And you might say its self-inflicted  
But you see that's contradictive  
Why on earth would anyone practice self destruction?

And pain opinions are sitcom feeding  
They don't know that their minds are teething  
Makes me want to give mankind a beating

I'm tried bandages and sinking  
I've tried gloves and even thinking  
I've tried vaseline  
I've tried everything  
And no-one cares if your back is bleeding  
They're concerned with their hair receding  
Looking back it was all maltreating  
Every thought that occurred misleading

Makes me want to give myself a beating...

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Girl Anachronism by Dersden Dolls.

you can tell  
from the scars on my arms  
and cracks in my hips  
and the dents in my car  
and the blisters on my lips  
that i'm not the carefullest of girls

I wake up, hearing a scream from down stairs, my mother's begging voice carring up the stairs. Getting up quickly, only in my sleeping pants,and I run down the steps, almost tripping. I reach the kitchen, the smell of blood making me sway as I watched my father plunge a bloody knife into my mother's body, pulling out and turning to me, eye's wild. Itachi, from the looks of it, had been thrown to the ground, blood coming from his arm.  
Father let out a loud yell, running at me, knife coming down on me and I close my eye's, letting out a loud yell and putting my arms in front of me. I feel no pain like I expect and I open my eye's to see Itachi wrestling with him, twisting the knife out of his hand and then punched him hard in the face. I gasped, watching Itachi run and pick up the knife as father got to his feet and ran at him. twisting around, Itachi plunged the knife into father's chest, blood spewing from the punchier wound.

you can tell  
from the glass on the floor  
and the strings that're breaking  
and i keep on breaking more  
and it looks like i am shaking  
but it's just the temperature  
and then again  
if it were any colder i could disengage  
if i were any older i could act my age  
but i don't think that you'd believe me  
it's  
not  
the  
way  
i'm  
meant  
to  
be  
it's just the way the operation made me

I keeled over, vomiting on the tiled floor, shaking like a leaf and then got to my feet and bound out the door, hearing Itachi yelling after me, but I didn't stop. I ran out the front door and I ran fast, not stopping as I closed my eyes, squeezing them shut as tears slipped down my face. Soon the rough feel of the ground turn smooth and felt like tiles. I opened my eye's to find I was running through the school hall, and I wondered how I got there.  
I found myself not caring as I ran to the stair well that led to the roof and climbing the steps, stumbling the a few times.

and you can tell  
from the state of my room  
that they let me out too soon  
and the pills that i ate  
came a couple years too late  
and I've got some issues to work through  
there i go again  
pretending to be you  
make-believing  
that i have a soul beneath the surface  
trying to convince you  
it was accidentally on purpose

i am not so serious  
this passion is a plagiarism  
i might join your century  
but only on a rare occasion  
i was taken out  
before the labor pains set in and now  
behold the world's worst accident  
i am the girl anachronism

Bursting through the exit door, I run to the edge of the roof, panting hard, desperate for release from this hell. I ran to the edge of the building, taking a deep breath.  
"NARUTO!!" I roar at the top of my lungs, tears falling like rain, my nails digging into my palms, I wanted him here. I wanted something to hold onto.  
"Sasuke!"  
I looked up to see him standing on air and I held my arms out. He came running to me, wrapping his arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around his waist.  
"Please! Wake up Sasuke!" He said, sobbing into my chest, "Please."  
"I want to leave. I am ready to let go. I want to be with you!" I said, sobbing myself and Naruto looked up at me, tears in his blue eye's.  
"Are you scared?" He asked.  
"Yes, but I want to be with you. Will you do this with me?" I asked and he nodded.

and you can tell  
from the full-body cast  
that i'm sorry that i asked  
though you did everything you could  
(like any decent person would)  
but i might be catching so don't touch  
you'll start believing you're immune to gravity and stuff  
don't get me wet  
because the bandages will all come off  
and you can tell  
from the smoke at the stake  
that the current state is critical  
well it is the little things, for instance:  
in the time it takes to break it she can make up ten excuses:  
please excuse her for the day, its just the way the medication makes her...

Holding him to me tight I tip us over the edge, falling into the light that seemed to glow from the ground, a warm feeling filling me, no longer in the dark, no longer alone as I hear my brother's words in my ears.  
'I will always be there for you, Evan as obstacle, Evan if you end up hating me, I'll be there.'  
Slowly I feel myself floating up wards, Naruto still in my arms as beeping rang out in my head and slowly things became clear.

i don't necessarily believe there is a cure for this  
so i might join your century but only as a doubtful guest  
i was too precarious removed as a caesarian  
behold the worlds worst accident  
I AM THE GIRL ANACHRONISM

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Please Sasuke...Wake up. Please. Wake up, and smirk at me and tell me I am a stupid dobe for worrying about you. Tell me that your ok. Please open your eyes." Whispered a desperate voice in my ear, a hand in mine as sob's were herd.  
"Please wake up. I can't bear it with out you! Please...Please.." the voice broke with hard sobs and I slowly opened my eye's, looking over at the crying person to see blond spikes flaring like the sun and blue eye's clouded with tears.  
"Naruto..." I whispered, my eye's wide as his eye's widened and he hugged me, sobbing into my chest. I closed my eye's, gently putting hand on his head as he cried, wondering if this, begging it wasn't, a dream. If this was a dream, I didn't want to wake, I didn't want to go back to that place where I was confused, where Itachi was standing in the kitchen with that bloody knife, where there was no hope, no friends, no family, no Naruto.  
"Please don't be a dream..." I whispered, looking up at him and he smiled at me, wiping his tears away from his eye's, "Don't leave me Naruto..."  
"I won't, I'll always be here." He said, smiling and I leaned for wards, kissing his soft, pink lips.  
If this was a dream, I never wanted to wake up.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Kakashi sighed, closing his eyes from the sight of was before him, sirens of the police car's ringing in his ear as he shook his head. Why did things end up like this? He woundered as he looked at the blooded body of Sasuke Uchiha, one of his top students, laying on the side walk. He wondered how this happened, how it came to this and why did it happen. Sasuke hadden't been right since the death of his parents and brother two months ago, they had died in a car cash. Also the death of his friend Naruto, whom was dying from cancer, a year before had left the boy somewhat empty. Kakahsi often wondered if Sasuke had been in love with him.  
He keeled down, wiping blood from the pale boy's face, relishing that the dead Uchiha had a smile on his face.  
"What are you smiling about Sasuke? Are you with your Naruto now?" Kakashi muttered, tears in his eye's and looked up at the sky, "I am glad your happy now."


End file.
